In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to an improved diesel engine and more particularly to a turbocharged diesel engine capable of utilizing diesel fuel in combination with an auxiliary fuel to thereby improve efficiency and power of the engine while simultaneously prolonging engine life.
It is known that diesel engines are theoretically more efficient, require less maintenance and provide improved performance than corresponding internal combustion, reciprocating piston type engines. To further improve the efficiency and capacity of a diesel engine, it is also known that such engines may be turbocharged or supercharged. Turbocharging includes providing means for pressurizing the air flowing into the diesel engine intake manifold. Normally this is accomplished by a compressor driven by an impeller which, in turn, may be driven by the exhaust gases from the engine.
With the advent of increasing fuel costs and decreased availability of diesel fuel, alternative, less costly, fuel sources have been sought for such engines. Substitution of an alternative fuel, such as alcohol, for diesel fuel may result in an improved engine efficiency and life, as well as cost savings with respect to operation of the engine. The present invention relates to a system for turbocharging a diesel engine wherein dual fuels may be used in the engine to improve engine efficiency, life and power.